


Mine (Honeyphos)

by BluBoi



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Helloooo Again! This is another sad/angst/hurt Honeyphos ( I seem to like writing this)
         Hope You enjoyed? Sorta? ;c    Soooo not sorry xD           Leave A comment below, they’re always appreciated ^~^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo Again! This is another sad/angst/hurt Honeyphos ( I seem to like writing this)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hope You enjoyed? Sorta? ;c  Soooo not sorry xD 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Leave A comment below, they’re always appreciated ^~^

**  
An echoed step rung down the hallways. He was close, So very near. The faintest sound of a dripping faucet made my stomach churn. It certainly wasn't water that I slipped on as my slender figure moved slowly down the hall. A quiet sob came from my right, followed closely by by the clunk of rubber boots. I stood crouched under the desk, listening to to my friend whimper as a man in a red drenched lab coat sung to him. Each homicidal note brought him closer to his victim. _'Simon...'_  I grabbed the wooden handle of my sword getting up swiftly and charging towards the crazed man. With a warrior like cry I felt my blade connect deep into his back. He wobbled, only slightly and I began to think I won.  However in my daze I missed the fact he was turning around, a massive purple ball glowing brightly in his left hand. "N...No!" I let out my last attempt of words before the ball hurls into me, I can’t run and I feel it lift me up.  Purple strands grasp tightly to my flesh, holding me up as I head directly into the wall, I try to lift my hand out, reaching for Simon before -**

*** Splat***

**Horrified I watched as Xephos's mangled body slide down the white titled wall with a horrible squelch.  “So! Where were we dwarf?"  The scientist, unfazed by the event, glared at me. His red eyes pierced into my soul and i knew i was his next kill. There was no escape, I only wished i could die beside _'Him...'_    Tears streamed into my unkept messy orange beard. The manic before me just grinned in return.  "X...Xeph.." I choke out. The space man’s face was bruised and bloody. His eyes were frozen open in terror. The usually calm and kind blue eyes still glowed now a faint eerie memory.**

**I wiped the tear struggling to my feet with a wheeze. I held my self-up on the wall. I wasn’t running, my ankle was snapped, twisted into a disfigured mess. I wasn’t going anywhere. “Well, well” The scientist voice sound fainter then before. He had walked across the room to xephos, admiring the mess. He grabbed him by the throat lifting him up and slamming him with an audible crack onto the wall beside me.**

**With two large strides he closed the small gap between us. With the last of my strength, I bent down and picked up my limp friend hugging him tightly to my stained chest. I watched the top of the blondes head leer over me, the diamond sword still lodged, forgotten, in his back. Blood caked around the large wound, having soaked his already bright red lab coat. As the scientist raised a fist, I closed my eyes awaiting the blow.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Weeks Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****_It’s so Peaceful. His head laid placidly on my tiny legs as we watched the clouds in awe. “It’s a pig!” He pointed and chuckled, his eyes lighting up like little blue orbs. He followed with a low contented sigh. Suddenly sitting up and embracing me. “My little dew” he whispered. A few tears falling onto my shoulder._ I’m sure he knew this was going to happen.  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**“You want to join him, don’t you?”  The scientist peered down at the small dwarf, a large grin still painted on his bloodied face.  He turned on his heel, feet clicking on the titles. “Then you can sit here with him forever...”  
_“My spaceman...”_ Simon chocked out looking down at the lifeless man in his arms.**

**Lalnable turned round suddenly, charging at him his large hand quickly clasped around the chubby man’s throat. Xephos’s body was swiftly dropped to the ground as Simon in desperation tried to pry the gloved hands off his neck. A Knee pushed against his chest forcing out all the wind from his lungs.  “HE WAS MINE” The scientist yelled, punching the small man over and over. Blood beginning to decorate the wall behind him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Last strangled noises escaped my throat, causing the scientist to pause his rampage. I was covered in a purple slime and constantly coughing up the metallic taste from my mouth and spitting out what I could assume was flux.   _“Deeww..”_ I moaned.  Pulling myself up I screamed as each bone in my body tried to resist.  Once I was up, I sprung onto the man before he could move, lodging the sword deeper into the blondes back. My head struck the handle causing me to see stars. I teetered for a moment getting a last glimpse at Simon before collapsing again.**

**Watching with fear glossed eyes, he felt the hand slide off his throat, and the blonde sunk to the ground with a mild thump. Fighting the white spots that tried to invade his vision he sat gasping for air. He clambered to his feet grabbing his lovers hand tightly and dragged him through the flaming building that was once yoglabs. He knew already that their clones were destroyed it was the first thing lalna would have done. He pressed the self-destruct button with a sad sigh at how much it meant to xeph and in minutes it would be gone.**

**He wandered and wandered across the plains and through fields, all the way back to the small shack they’re shared on their first night. A Bed still sat in the dark little hovel and he laid down beside xeph. He laid listening to the hush of the forest, waiting for death to take him in peace, He waited for his lover to grab him and drag him to the afterlife. He waited and waited… Until he felt his other lung slowly bleeding out, each breathe became harder, every exhale caused him to shake, he clutched xephos, sobbing and muffling his cries of pain in the warm scent of his jacket.  He felt the last thuds of his own heartbeat, whispering into xephs ear in his finally gasp. “ Y..Yo..u’re..M..mine..”**

**And with that the shack went quiet and so did the rest of the world.**

**GAME OVER  
** Respawn?  



End file.
